kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alalngar
Alalngar is an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. He is a recurring henchman of Crono Silverius. Story Origin Alalngar was a traveling mercernary, fighting and defeating for munny. He was the henchman of a master sorcerer, but was horribly incompetent and was banished into the Lanes Between. He traveled from world to world, fighting and collecting legendary weapons, resigned to his fate. After a large war between gods, Alalngar was tranported to the Kingdom Hearts universe. He changed his name to it's current form, and traveled from world to world with the help of interdimensional portals, which he learned to use in the years after the war. He soon found Crono Silverius on a world, struggling to survive. He helped the man, and nurtured him back to life. Alalngar had a longing, though - a longing to serve. He joins Silverius after his grand plan is revealed, and is his right hand man, helping transport his master and fighting battles for him. During his second banishment into the Kingdom Hearts universe, Alalngar found a companion in a wolf-man named Jushur, and two became fast friends. They are inseparable. Betrayal Alalngar is first seen at the villainous conference in Asteroid M, along with Jushur and Crono. Fleeing Destiny Alalngar's first major role is first seen in Hyrule. He, along with Jushur, storms Castle Town - and by extension, Hyrule Castle - with an army of Heartless, and soon manage to take over the city, although it isn't long before Lexaln and his companions show up to reclaim the place, and a battle ensues. As he fights, he taunts Lexaln, telling him that he isn't who he thinks he is. With the help of Link, he is defeated. He stops fighting and informs Lexaln about how he is really a Nobody, and that he witnessed the death of his true self. Lexaln is confused, and Alalngar flees. After this, Alalngar, along with Jushur and his master Crono Silverius, are seen at the Keyblade Graveyard. Here, he continues to taunt the Nobody about how little he truly knows, sending him into a confused frenzy. Abandoned by his allies, Lexaln attacks Silverius, and it is eventually revealed that his Heartless is AntiAllen. As the two fight, Alalngar attempts to kill Lexaln while he was incapacitated, but he is driven off by Lexaln's returned allies. He then takes his leave with his master. Appearance Alalngar wears many layers, including forgotten and eccentric designs from the world he first originated from. He wears primarily gray and blue armor with purple/red accents, purple shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood. Alalngar's main weapon is a naginata. Personality Alalngar is a comical, even humorous man. He tends not to be sympathetic or empathetic, as his very long time spent drifting and battling has left him almost emotionless. He is very tenacious, and won't give up a fight when he knows he can win. On the flip side, he will quickly run away almost cowardly if he realizes he can't win. Along with his strong fighting skills and intense wisdom, Alalngar has a complex for being in service - he willingly serves Crono Silverius mostly because he wants somebody to serve. He can get very lonesome and hates himself when he is like this, not to mention his flashbacks of the countless times he wished to escape the Void in which he was trapped in for being incompetent. He is extremely strong, almost to an otherworldy level. Alalngar doesn't have very good social skills at all. Before he was banished into the Lanes between/Void, he came from an entirely different time period, in which society was very different. He doesn't fit in very well with normal people. He feels his best when battling or serving a superior, as can be shown when he fought in the Duodecim War and was entirely content with it. Powers and Abilities Weapons Alalngar is a very unpredictable and powerful fighter. He wields several weapons taken from his time wandering the galaxy, and uses them with finesse and strength. Most of his attacks focus on blasting the enemy away from him where he can either hit them from afar or pummel them when they are downed. He switches between weapons very quickly, making his next attack hard to foresee. Trivia *Alalngar was the second pre-dynastic king of Sumer (before ca. 2900 BC), according to the Sumerian king list. *Much of Alalngar's past and very design both alludes and borrows from that of Final Fantasy's Gilgamesh, who was also a Sumerian king (outside of the game). Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters